


What Happens on the Beach

by InsaneTaoist108



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Interracial Relationship, MILFs, Multi, Nude Beach, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTaoist108/pseuds/InsaneTaoist108
Summary: When Macy's husband cheats on her, she kicks him to the curb. After a few months of mourning her dead marriage, she hears about a special beach where she can go to get some action. She goes there, and gets the sexiest week of her life!
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**What Happens on The Beach**

**Chapter 1**

Macy Kirkman took a breath as she parked her car, she was finally here. It had been a long year that led her from her mansion upstate, to this beach. For years, she had been one of the most successful women in South Carolina, married with two children, a successful practice in marital law, a mansion; she had it all it had seemed. But then, she got a call revealing that her husband, Ronald, had been cheating on her for the last fifteen years. He had been another lawyer specializing in patent and copyright law and had traveled all over the country for his business, or so she had thought. But as it turned out he had not one, not two, but SIX women on the side, three of whom had already given birth to children, the oldest of whom was fourteen.

The divorce proceedings were fast, brutal, and nasty. Luckily, with her superior knowledge of divorce law she managed to keep all her own property; and had gotten the courts to agree to sell the mansion and give her half the proceeds of the sale. She now lived in a more modest house meant for three, but at least it was as far away from that asshole she had married as she could get and still live in her home state. After all that, she then had to settle for the loneliness for the last seven months.

She had been a faithful wife her entire marriage, never even watching porn during it, no matter how long Ronald had been away on ‘business’, as soon as he returned, she would screw his brains out. But after learning what a bastard he really was, her no porn policy went out the window, and she learned a lot in the last six months she had never imagined about sex. But after six months of masturbation, her hand and vibrator simply weren’t enough for her, she wanted to taste genuine flesh again, smell a real person; she wanted to go out and experiment in ways she had denied herself for the last twenty years.

Her sexual frustration must have been showing, as her new secretary, Cassandra Manuela, asked her what was wrong one day as they closed up. Macy unloaded everything to Cassandra; the younger woman took all of it in stride, and by the time Macy was done, Cassandra had an understanding look in her eyes. Her secretary then asked her, “How much do you care about who you sleep with?” Macy bluntly told her, “I don’t care much at all at this point, as long as they’re legal and reasonably good looking, I’d screw anyone! I just want a good screw, or more.” Cassandra nodded and wrote down the address to this beach, Laguna Au Naturale.

Cassandra had explained, “This place is a nude beach, a very discrete nude beach. You can do whatever you want there with whoever you want there, as long as you follow the rules. 1: No clothes. 2: No cameras or cell phones, they take privacy seriously. 3: You must have ID to prove that you’re legal, otherwise, you aren’t getting in. Most importantly, 4: Everything must be consensual, the lifeguards there are there to make sure that rule is kept, if you break that one, you’re going to be banned for life and go to jail. And finally, the last rule 5: no toys. The only sex accessories you can have is lube and condoms, they don’t want anyone to leave anything behind. What do you think?” Macy had looked at the address and said, “I think it’s time I took a vacation.”

Now, here she was, a week long vacation booked at a nearby hotel. She was going to come here for the next five days, working on her tan, and hopefully getting some action.

She grabbed a bag with a towel, sunscreen, water bottle and condoms and an umbrella for shade and walked up to a twelve-foot high solid concrete wall. There was a female lifeguard outside in a booth with an electronically controlled door that let people into the beach. The lifeguard asked for ID and Macy gave it to her. The lifeguard pointed out a locker room where she could put her clothes as well as a shower room to make sure she was clean. Macy went in and stripped down to nothing, and took a moment to admire her naked body in the mirror.

At forty-one, she looked pretty damn good, size 35-C breasts, 29 in waist, thirty-six in wide hips, and well -toned thanks to a dedicated diet and exercise regimen. Her raven hair had one silver streak in it down the middle that many people said made her look distinguished. She probably could have shaved her pubes a little more, but she’d seen plenty of pornstars online with a healthy bush. Macy was a sexy MILF and was ready to get some as she strutted out onto the beach, hips shaking the whole time.

She was surrounded by people of multiple ages between 18 and 70, and many of them turned to watch her strut as she put down her towel and umbrella, then rubbed sunscreen all over her body. Macy had never felt so free before, so many men, and women, were watching her naked body; and it turned her on. Once she finished running the sunscreen all over her body, she laid down on her towel, and waited.

She was starting to fall asleep before someone finally made their way over to her. “First time here?” Macy looked up and saw a man, about 5’10’ or 11, red hair and a pretty fit body; not a model but he definitely took care of himself. He had a respectable amount of chest hair and a happy trail down his stomach that led to his already throbbing dick. “Yep,” Macy responded, “Macy. You?” The man said, “You can call me Charlie. I’m sort of a regular here.”

“Really?” Macy said. “Yeah, wife and me are pretty open, this is one of our favorite places to go when we can. It’s safe, people are nice, you made a good decision coming here,” Charlie said. “Really? You’re not jealous that there could be some other guys fucking your wife right now?” Macy asked him. “Julie likes group sex a little more than I do. More than three is too much for me, but not her. I’ll show you, if you want,” Charlie said. Macy shrugged and got up, following him. They went over a sand hill and Macy saw a tall, lithe black woman with short hair having a threesome with three younger boys that were built like swimmers. The black woman was sucking one, a blonde’s, dick while a second brunette was taking her from behind, a black one with a shaved bald head was underneath her.

All four of their bodies were moving in strong harmony as the black woman was driven closer to orgasm before finally the three young swimmers all yelled out. The black woman yelled after they did, even louder as Macy watched their jizz cover her ebony skin. Macy heard the black woman say, “Thanks boys. Been fun,” before she got up and walked over to Charlie. Macy’s own quim was practically dripping at what she had just witnessed as the woman strutted over to Charlie. “Hey babe. Enjoy the show?” she said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. “Always. I was just about to have some fun with my new friend, Macy,” Charlie said and introduced Macy to his wife, Julie.

Macy saw that Julie was almost hairless, her breasts were a small A-cup, but the lithe way she moved and the way her hips moved as she walked made up for it. “Nice to meet you, mind if I watch?” Julie asked Macy. “Uh, no, I just…wow, you’re really an open marriage,” Macy said as she shook her head. “It keeps things from getting stale,” Julie said, “If you don’t want me to watch, I can just go somewhere else. I’ve had my fun for today, but not Charlie.” Julie lightly grabbed her husband’s dick and gave him a small pump. “No,” Macy said, “I want you to watch. I’ve never done anything like this before, and I’d like you to give me some pointers.”

Julie smiled and said, “Well, Charlie loves oral, and when you smack his ass a little too.” Julie did just that to make her point, “He also like threesomes occasionally, if you’re interested later.” Macy nodded, “Maybe another day. Right now, I just want to get laid.” She then got on her knees in front of Charlie and told him, “It’s been forever since I tasted a good dick.” Charlie got a little closer and Macy grabbed his dick, it was only six inches, but the girth was nice as she wrapped her lips around his tips. She moved further, tasting the sea on it before it finally hit the back of her throat. She slowly inched back and looked up at Charlie and Julie. Julie smiled and said, “Yeah, like that. Keep going.”

Macy sucked a little on the tip before pushing her head down Charlie’s dick again and kept on going. She moved faster as time went on, knowing that the man she was sucking off had a wife that was watching made her want to make a show out of it. Charlie kept his hands off her, not like a porno, but she didn’t mind, Macy was in complete control, and kept on going until she finally felt his cum fill her mouth. Macy slowly inched her mouth off of Charlie’s dick and swallowed his cum, it had been too long, she had forgotten how good it tasted.

“How was it?” Julie asked her. “Delicious,” Macy said as she licked her lips. Julie crawled on all fours to Julie and locked lips with her. Julie’s tongue went into Macy’s mouth, and their tongues tangled together for a few seconds before Julie moved back and moaned, “Oh yeah. Some time later, we gotta do a threesome. But for now, how about you just screw my husband?” Macy saw that Charlie’s dick was still big and strong and she told him, “I wanna do cowgirl.” Charlie smiled, “So does she,” and laid down on his back. Macy crawled on top of him and rubbed her soaked pussy over his dick before she reached down and sat up. She grabbed Charlie’s dick and lifted it before she pushed down on top of it.

Macy moaned as she felt him fill her up, his dick was so thick that she almost had trouble fitting it in her, but she managed it. “Oh God, why would you want to share this cock?” Macy asked Julie. “I’m a generous person,” Julie said, “Sharing is caring after all.” Macy lifted her hips and brought them down again, moaning at the feeling of being screwed again after so long without. “Grab my ass, I’m not doing all the work. I want you to fuck me!” Macy yelled as Charlie did what she said and started lifting his hips.

Macy and Charlie took a minute to find their rhythm, but once they did, Macy felt divine sexual ecstasy. Charlie squeezed her as every time she came down his dick and her tits were bouncing as they moved and writhed together. The whole time Julie was cheering them on, encouraging them, “Harder baby! Harder! Come on, faster!” The two of them kept on going and going, it was a workout like nothing Macy had felt in a while before finally her first orgasm hit. Macy screamed in joy as she came, and Charlie kept on going. “Slow down, I wanna change positions,” Macy said. Charlie slowed down and stopped, giving her a minute to turn around, “Now fuck me!”

They kept on going in the reverse cowgirl position, finding their rhythm quickly. Julie was watching the entire time, and now was fingering her own pussy at the sight as she encouraged them to keep on going. It hit Macy even harder when she came one more time, this time Charlie yelled out with her as he came inside her. Macy took a second to catch her breath and got off of Charlie. “That…was great,” Macy said as she struggled to catch her breath. “Nice to meet you, Macy. Hope we can do this again,” Charlie said as he and Julie crawled over to Macy. Charlie locked lips with her and French kissed her, and then Julie did the same thing before they got up and walked away. Macy smiled, she hoped Julie and her could have some fun next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day after her fun time with Charlie and Julie, Macy woke up feeling more relaxed than she had since discovering her husband’s affairs. Laguna Au Naturale was just what she needed. As she ate breakfast at her Hotel, she thought about what, or who, she wanted to do. She had grown up in a different time when women having sex with women was looked down on. Macy had realized she was bisexual a long time ago, but by then she was married with kids. But meeting Charlie and Julie had reawakened her lust for her fellow women. She wanted to find a girl on the beach and have some fun with just her; practice for when she met Charlie and Julie again. After breakfast, she drove back to the beach and did the same as before to get in, making sure she had everything she needed as she once again strutted out on the beach.

Macy found a nice sunny spot and laid down her umbrella and towel. She sat down and looked around, there weren’t many people there, now. She laid back after applying her sunscreen and laid back for a tan.

After an hour, she sat up and noticed someone was walking towards her. “H-Hello,” a young woman said. Macy looked and saw that it was a young Asian woman. The young woman had long black hair down her back and fair skin. Her boobs were about a modest B-cup and she had shaved off her pubes. The only thing the young Asian woman wore were a pair of glasses; all in all, she was rather cute. “Hello,” Macy said back at her. “Um, is it okay if I lay down here?” the young woman asked. “Go ahead,” Macy told her, and the young woman laid down a towel and bag. She started digging through her bag, but then stopped, “Oh crap. I forgot my sunscreen.” Macy pulled hers out, “You can use mine.” The young woman said, “Th-thanks,” and took Macy’s sunscreen. As she started to apply it, Macy said, “I’m Macy by the way. What’s your name, cutie?”

“I-I’m Kimmy,” the young woman nervously said. “Relax, Kimmy,” Macy assured her, “I know that it’s different here, but most of the people here are nice. You got nothing to worry about.” Kimmy nodded and kept on applying sunscreen. After a few minutes she asked, “Thanks…Um, can you get my back?” Macy smiled, “Sure.” Macy took her sunscreen as Kimmy laid down on her stomach. She squirted some on the young woman’s back and started rubbing it in. “So, where did you hear about this place?” Macy asked as she massaged the sunscreen into Kimmy’s back. “From my roommate. She’s always talking about how many guys she gets to screw here,” Kimmy started.

“I’m not really interested in guys, but I never had time to go looking for a girlfriend. I…I was hoping maybe I could meet someone…more experienced and learn how to do it,” Kimmy told her. “Ah,” Macy said, “You think you’d like for me to be your first?” Kimmy said, “Can you? I…have a thing for…older women, ever since I was a girl and I first saw Jessica Rabbit on TV.” Macy chuckled, “Why thank you. If that’s what you want, then how can I say no? Get up.” Kimmy sat up and Macy moved her hair out of the way as she kissed her.

Kimmy and Macy spent a minute just kissing, Macy wanted Kimmy’s first time to go at her pace. “You like that?” Macy asked her when they separated. Kimmy nodded, “Can I…touch you?” Macy smiled as she puffed her chest out, “Go ahead.” Kimmy reached out and touched Macy’s breasts. Macy grabbed her hands and pulled her hands further in, getting Kimmy to massage her tits more. Macy let her hands go and Kimmy started feeling her body herself, and Macy reached out and did the same for her. Kimmy moaned a little as Macy’s fingers tickled her puffed up brown nipples.

“Please, do me,” Kimmy asked. Macy moved behind Kimmy and pulled her close, enough for her breasts to massage the younger woman’s back. She kissed Kimmy’s shoulder and moved up to her neck, to her cheek, before capturing her lips in another kiss. She gently moved her tongue to Kimmy’s lips and Kimmy opened her mouth more to let her in. Macy and Kimmy’s tongues moved together, Macy’s experience making her younger lover’s experience even more pleasurable as she moved her hands up to Kimmy’s smaller breasts. Kimmy moaned into her mouth as Macy squeezed and massaged her tits more before she moved her right hand down to her cunt.

She gently petted her bush as she slowly moved down to her slit. Kimmy was so wet and slick that she easily slid her two fingers in. “Gah! Oh…Oh that feels nice,” Kimmy groaned as Macy slowly moved her fingers inside her. Kimmy moaned out more as Macy moved her fingers faster and used her thumb to find her clitoris and stroked it. “More, please, more!” Kimmy yelled ecstatically. Macy did what she wanted and moved her fingers faster until finally with one last scream, Kimmy not only came but squirted out her cum. Macy moved her hands faster as Kimmy kept on cumming until finally, Kimmy begged her, “Oh God, stop, I can’t take ANY MOOOOORRRRREEEEE!” Kimmy came even harder in an even stronger squirting spray before Macy finally stopped.

Kimmy slumped down and laid her head back on Macy’s bosom, while Macy brought her cum covered hand to her face and licked Kimmy’s cum. She liked it, the young woman was sweet. After she had a minute to catch her breath, Kimmy sat up, “Can I eat you out? I’ve watched some porn, and I always wanted to eat out a girl.” Macy smiled and laid back, spreading her legs for her, “Go ahead. Bon appetit.” Kimmy kissed Macy’s right thigh and then her left, slowly making her way to Macy’s dripping wet cunt. Kimmy took a moment to look at it, before she kissed Macy’s lower lips.

She stuck her tongue out and licked up Macy’s slit and Macy hummed, “Oh, that’s good. Keep going dear.” Kimmy kept on licking up and down, spreading Macy’s lower lips so she could put her whole mouth on her and use her lips as well. “Oh, you’re a natural at this!” Macy moaned out as Kimmy kept on eating her out. Kimmy kept on going, her tongue finding Macy’s clit and she licked around it like crazy until Macy finally came. Kimmy looked up and licked her cum off her lips. “How’d it taste?” Macy asked her. “I like it,” Kimmy said with a smile. Macy sat up and French kissed her again, getting a taste of her own cum off Kimmy’s mouth before she said, “I got one more thing we can try if you’re game.” Kimmy smiled, “Anything.”

Macy got Kimmy to lay back on their towels and crawled over her until her snatch was over Kimmy’s face. She leaned down until she was over Kimmy’s own snatch and said, “Dig in.” The two of them immediately started licking each other, Kimmy with more enthusiasm than technique, while Macy tried to remember some stuff, she had watched to make sure Kimmy enjoyed it as much as she was. The entire time, the two women moaned in pleasure as their lover kept going, both of them licking and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Macy had never felt anything like it as she and Kimmy started to move more and more in synch until finally, they both screamed out and came together.

Macy moved off of Kimmy and said, “So, dear, how was your first time?” Kimmy smiled in post-coital ecstasy and said, “This is the best day of my life.” Macy laughed at that, “I hope that I can make some better days for you in the future.”


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happens on the Beach**

**Chapter 3**

Macy’s third day of her vacation saw her doing something different than her first two. Before, she had just laid back and waited for someone to come to her. This time, she was going on the prowl. She remembered how Julie and Charlie had invited her for a threesome, and she wanted to take them up on the offer. After putting on her sunscreen and drinking a bottle of water, she set out looking for them. Many people saw her walking and appreciated the view, and she saw a few people herself she wouldn’t have minded getting to know. She saw one Hispanic woman with two Asian men, one shoving it in her ass while she sucked off the other one. She saw a couple of women grinding together while two men watched and masturbated to them. She saw two young men that looked like swimmers making out and touching each other and almost decided to see if they had room for her, before she spotted the two people she had set out for.

Charlie and Julie were just laying down on their towels, getting some sun. She smiled as she saw Julie sit up and start licking Charlie’s cock until it was fully erect. She walked over as Julie started giving him head and said, “You got room for one more?” Charlie and Julie looked up and smiled. Julie licked her lips, “Sure. Come over.” Macy got down and gave Julie a French kiss, before giving Charlie one too. Then she looked to Charlie’s throbbing dick that Julie was holding up for her and went down on him. Macy bobbed her head up and down Charlie’s dick for a few minutes before stopping and sucking on his tip. She looked at Julie and said, “Your turn.” Julie smiled and started doing the same for her husband. Charlie was grunting in pleasure as Julie slowly sucked up and then let go of him with a wet slurp. Julie looked at her husband and asked, “So babe, who’s better at sucking your dick?” Charlie answered, “Can’t tell. All I know is I’m hungry for some pussy myself now.” Julie nodded, “I get his face first. This man’s mouth is magic.” Macy shrugged, “Fair enough.” Julie went up and sat on Charlie’s face and he started eating out his wife while Macy resumed sucking his dick.

For several minutes that was all she did, stopping now and again to see Julie writhing over Charlie’s face before finally, Julie came, loudly, and Macy got a nice mouthful of Charlie’s cum. She kept all of it in her mouth as Julie climbed off his face and then opened her mouth to show her. Julie and Macy locked lips, sharing as much of Charlie’s cum as they could before swallowing it. The show they gave him was enough to start Charlie up again and his cock was nice and hard again. “My turn,” Macy said as she stood over Charlie’s face while Julie took his rock-hard cock.

The two women squatted down, and Charlie started moving his hips as well as his lips. Macy couldn’t stop her groans as his lips and tongue worked their magic on her cunt. Meanwhile, Julie was moving her hips in time with his, moaning, “Oh, that’s it, baby. You know I love it when you’re fucking other girls! You’re a sex machine!” Macy and Julie looked at each other and locked lips again as Charlie pleasured them both. The two women’s tongues danced together like a synchronized ballet, all the while Charlie kept on going. Macy and Julie separated when they realized they couldn’t breath and the three of them all came at the same time. Macy got off of Charlie’s face and Julie moved off his dick. The man smiled at them, “God, I love it when we come here.”

Macy got down on all fours and shook her booty at Charlie, “Come on, one more time. Julie, come here.” Julie went over and started making out with Macy again, Charlie needed time to get it up once more. He watched as his wife and Macy made out, then Julie went back and offered up her snatch for Macy to eat out, spreading her lower lips and letting some of Charlie’s cum slip out. Macy licked her lips and licked up Julie’s slit, getting as much of Charlie’s seed as she could with each lick. That sight was enough for Charlie and his cock sprang to life one more time. He got behind Macy and slipped his dick in her snatch and started doing her doggy style.

Macy moaned into Julie’s cunt as Charlie kept on fucking her, enjoying the taste of Julie and Charlie combined as her lips and tongue kept on going. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, that’s it! Keep up! Right there!” Julie encouraged Macy as she felt herself starting to cum. The whole time this was going on, Macy could feel her body moving with more genuine ecstasy than she ever felt before. With one last enthusiastic synchronized scream, the three of them all came, and Charlie slipped out of her while Macy laid down her head on Julie’s stomach. “Man, I’m spent, couldn’t do more if I tried,” Charlie said as he crawled over to Julie and Macy and rested his head on Julie’s breast. Julie petted her husband and Macy’s heads and said, “That was the best time I’ve ever had with a man and woman at once.” Macy nodded her head, “Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The fourth day of Macy’s vacation started normally, a shower, getting dressed in some casual clothes, getting breakfast at the Hotel, nothing special. It was only after she was done eating that Macy considered her options. Yesterday had been her first threesome ever, and she had to say, she liked it, a lot more than she thought she would have before. Knowing the pleasures of both a man and a woman at once was eye-opening for her, and it made her want to experiment now. She wanted to see what it would be like with two of the same sex now.

After making up her mind, Macy drove back to Laguna Au Naturale and checked in as usual with her usual umbrella, towel, and sunscreen. She looked around, trying to think of who she wanted first. Charlie and Julie told her, after they had their fun, that they were going home today, so they weren’t here. She wasn’t sure if Kimmy was here either, or if such an inexperienced girl would be open to a threesome. Besides, Macy wanted to try her luck with two men at a time today; that was one of her favorite porn categories after she and her husband split. The idea of being shared like that between two men had a slightly masochistic appeal to it. She looked around and didn’t see any two men she was really interested in and decided to lay down and wait a little bit.

She was woken up when she heard a younger man’s voice say, “Hey, hot momma. You want to try some dark meat?” She opened her eyes and saw a young black man with a short crew cut standing over her. He looked barely twenty years old with milk chocolate toned skin. He had the broad shoulders and slender waist of a swimmer. His body was practically hairless, from waxing she had to guess, and he had a pretty huge cock, bigger than Charlie’s at least, already primed for her. “Hey, Jack! Come on! You said I could have her!”

Macy looked and saw an Asian young man walking over to them. He had a slightly slimmer build, but was clearly also a swimmer, but he was also about two inches taller than the black man. “You snooze, you lose, Cain,” the black one, Jack, said. “Come on, I saw her first, you know how hot I think MILF’s are,” the Asian boy, Cain, responded. “Boys, boys!” Macy quickly said as the two looked like they were about to fight. They looked at her and Macy put her hands on her shapely hips as she said, “So, you both want to fuck me, right?” Cain and Jack both nodded. “Well then, I have a solution to this problem,” she said, and she walked between them. With her right hand on Cain’s chest and her left hand on Jack’s, she rubbed her hands down their chiseled chests and washboard abs to their erect dicks.

She wrapped her hands around both of them and gently pumped them both. Cain’s breath hitched and Jack groaned a little as Macy kept on moving her hands up their rock-hard cocks. “You like that boys?” she asked them. “Yes,” Cain moaned, while Jack just groaned. “You’re just a pair of naughty boys, aren’t you? You came here just to find an easy lay, didn’t you?” Both of them just moaned in agreement. “You like it when you feel good? Well, so do I. Are you gonna make me feel good too?” she asked them, and then kissed Cain and then Jack on the lips. “Yes ma’am,” Cain and Jack both said at once. Macy sped up her hands the whole time, both of her lovers groaned out as she kept on moving faster and faster, before finally they both ejaculated all over Macy’s hands and stomach.

Macy let them go and they both fell to their knees. Macy licked up Jack’s seed first, and then Cain’s before saying, “Well, boys, get up.” She pushed her breasts together and made them jiggle a little, “Make me feel good too.” The two young men stood up and bent down to slowly kiss Macy’s breasts, Cain taking her left one and Jack took her right. Their tongues were slow, slightly unsure, but after a minute they started licking her nipples more enthusiastically. She put her hands on their heads and rubbed them both, “That’s right boys, make me feel good, and I’ll make you boys feel even better soon.”

Cain moaned into her breast, and Macy put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. They locked lips and Macy put her tongue to his lips. Cain opened his mouth more and their tongues moved and danced together. When they separated, Macy said, “You’re a good boy, Cain. You just keep it up.” Cain went back to her breast and this time started to lightly nibble on it too.

She then lifted up Jack and did the same with him. Jack was more enthusiastic, less shy than Cain was, and soon it was like a tongue fight between Macy and Jack. Macy had more experience though, and soon reasserted that she was in charge for now. “Oh yeah, that’s pretty good Jack. Cain,” Macy said, and Cain looked up, “Good job.” She got down on her knees this time and grabbed the duo’s once more erect cocks and started to pump them again. Once they started to moan again, Macy slowed down, and then took Cain’s dick head in her mouth, sucking on it slightly. She then turned to Jack and did the same for him. She went back to Cain and went further until her nose met his abdomen, and then she did likewise for Jack.

For the next ten minutes, Macy did this, alternating between Cain and Jack as she gave both of them the best blowjobs they’d ever had. Every time she stopped with one, she moved straight to the other, holding off on letting either one cum in her mouth. “Ma’am, please, let me cum,” Cain begged her. “It’s Miss Macy, Cain,” Macy said, before she started sucking on Jack’s dick again. “Please, Miss Macy, let me cum!” Cain said. Macy smiled, “Well, since you asked so nicely…” She went down on him again, and this time she grabbed his tight, toned ass and pulled his dick in until it hit the back of her throat. She bobbed her head furiously against his length, sucking the whole time. “AAAAAGH!” Cain came in just over a minute of this treatment, and Macy swallowed all of him before releasing his cock. Cain fell on his butt and Macy licked her lips before turning to Jack, “Your turn, Jackie!”

Macy grabbed the black swimmer’s ass and started doing the same for him as she had for his Asian friend, but Jack didn’t come after a minute. Macy changed tactics and started to hum, vibrating her lips all over his longer dick while her hands massaged his tight buns at the same time. “OH HOLY SHIT!” Jack yelled twenty seconds later and came hard, right down Macy’s throat. Macy swallowed and smiled as Jack fell on his ass too. Macy reached down to her cunt and felt how wet she was and spread her pre-cum over her asshole. She spread her legs wide and said, “Pick a hole, boys. I gave you head, time to return the favor.”

Cain moved first and asked, “Can I eat out this beautiful ass, Miss Macy?” Macy smiled down at him and pulled her cheeks open. Cain dove in and licked up and down her anus, and Macy moaned herself then. “Oh, wow, you’re good at this, Cain.” Jack crawled over and licked up Macy’s slit. She pulled him in closer to her snatch and told him, “Keep working that tongue!” Jack had more skill, this wasn’t the first time he had eaten a woman out apparently, but Cain made up for a lack of experience with much more enthusiasm. Macy never thought she’d find a man who would enjoy eating ass, but she was extremely glad that she had found one. Getting both holes eaten out was even better than she had thought it would be, and she couldn’t stop her ecstatic screams as she came, squirting all over Jack’s face. 

Macy was honestly tired from that, it was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had, but she still reached between her legs and bent over, using her hand to spread her come on her ass as lubricant. She turned around to face Cain and told him, “You can get this hole.” She spread her pussy lips wide open for him. Macy looked over her shoulder at Jack and told him, “You up for some anal, big boy?” Jack smiled, “Hell yeah!” Macy had Cain lay down on his back and grabbed his dick. She lined up her snatch and went down on it, moaning loudly as one hole was filled up, he had more girth than Jack did. She laid down until her tits were on Cain’s pecs and then spread her cheeks wide, “Come and get it.”

Jack leaned down and pressed his cock to her ass. “Come on! Fill me up!” she told him, louder than she intended. Jack slowly slid his dick inside her anus, helped along by the lube of Macy’s cum and Cain’s saliva. Macy groaned as she felt both her lower holes being filled up with cock. She took a minute to enjoy the feeling, before she started moving her hips. Cain and Jack took the hint, and started, slowly, moving with her. Both of them proved how athletic they were with their powerful thrusts as they moved their dicks in her. It took a minute, but soon the three of them found their rhythm, and moved in almost perfect harmony.

“Like that! Like that! Keep moving!” Macy yelled out as the two younger men kept on moving like pistons, in and out of her all at once. Macy just kept on moaning and screaming the whole time, double penetration was even better than getting eaten out in her ass and pussy at the same time. Both of her lovers kept on moving, their sweat was starting to cover her body, and she could feel that they were struggling now not to come before her. Finally, Macy said, “Inside! Fill me up with that yummy white stuff!” All at once, the three of them came, Macy thought she might have come twice at once, if that was even possible, as she was filled with Jack and Cain’s cum.

All three of them slumped down in exhaustion, and Macy lifted herself up enough to give Cain a kiss on his lips. “That was great,” she told him, then crawled on all fours to Jack and gave him a kiss too. “Don’t be strangers, boys.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happens On The Beach**

**Chapter 5**

_My last day on vacation…_ Macy thought to herself as she ate her Hotel breakfast. The last week had been the best week she’d had since her divorce. Two threesomes, being allowed to fuck a man in front of his wife, being a younger woman’s first sexual partner; all of it had been thrilling and new, the kind of things she’d only seen in porn. The last four days she had exposed herself to the world, and she had never felt more confident, more powerful, more in control, or sexier. This would be her last day here for a while, and she wanted it to be something even more special than before. One more threesome to enjoy before she went back to her more mundane life. This time, she wanted to go along with two women, something that before her divorce she never dreamed of actually having.

Once she was done getting ready, Macy headed to Laguna Au Naturale one last time, making sure she was clean and had everything she needed. Once she was sure she was ready, the MILF stepped out on the beach one more time, a cougar on the prowl. She found her usual spot on the beach and put her towel and umbrella down and put on her sunscreen as usual. As she did, she looked around at the other women gathered at Laguna Au Naturale, looking for two other women who’d be up for a threesome. She saw two women already making love, college girls. But they were both too focused on eating each other out to notice her. She saw another woman, a rather attractive plus-sized black woman, but she was already in a threesome with a man and a younger, thinner woman.

She saw no woman nearby that seemed interested, so after finishing applying her sunscreen, Macy stood up and headed out. There were plenty of people around in a variety of combinations; three men, three women, two men and one woman, one man and two women, two men, two women, and single people of various races all jerking or rubbing themselves off at the sights of others completely naked and making love in public. Macy was getting wet from seeing it all, and the thought of how many people had masturbated to her since she came here. She started to think that she should settle for something else, when she looked in the eyes of one other woman. The other woman looked like she was Asian, but her skin was darker than most Asian folks; maybe half black, blasian. Her hair was in a short pixie cut style, and her green eyes looked at Macy with lust. The blasian woman had full DD sized breasts, her waist was larger than Macy’s, but not to the point of obesity, only slightly…fuller. Macy licked her lips as she walked over to her and said, “Hi, sexy.”

The blasian woman smiled, “Hi yourself. So, I take it you’re looking for someone?” Macy nodded, “Two actually. Care to be one of them?” The other woman smiled, “I’m Anne. And you?” Macy told her, “Macy.” Anne stood up and said, “Care to give me a preview?” Macy and Anne wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips. Soon their tongues were connected and wrapping around each other, both women trying to dominate the other. When they stopped to breathe, Anne said, “Let’s find Number Three.” The two of them walked side by side, arms around each other’s waists as they looked for Lucky Number Three.

They walked around together for several minutes, looking for a girl to join them, when Macy saw someone she was hoping to find. It was Kimmy lying on a towel and applying sunscreen to her fair skin. “Hi, Kimmy,” Macy greeted her. “M-Macy!? Hi!” the younger woman said as she finished applying her sunscreen and stood up. Macy let go of Anne and hugged Kimmy, giving her a kiss on the lips. “So, how’ve you been?” Kimmy blushed a little before answering, “Well, I’ve been with two other girls since we did it; you were a good teacher for me.” Macy smiled, “I’m glad. So, here’s someone new I met, Anne.” Anne stepped up and wrapped Kimmy in a hug. “You’re cute,” Anne said as she gave Kimmy a kiss on the lips, then said, “So, Kimmy, you think you can handle all of this?” Anne indicated herself and Macy, and Kimmy swallowed. However, Macy saw Kimmy’s nipples sticking up, and a small trickle of fluid from her snatch. Kimmy gave a shy smile, “Be gentle with me.”

“I can do that,” Anne said, and kissed Kimmy again, this time sticking her tongue in the younger woman’s mouth. While they made out, Macy got behind Kimmy and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her hands around Kimmy’s modest breasts and flat stomach. Kimmy and Anne separated, and Kimmy turned her head to let Macy have her mouth too. Macy and Kimmy’s tongues danced together, Kimmy had more confidence this time around, amazing what three days could do for a girl. While they were making out, Anne moved down and started kissing Kimmy’s breasts, sucking on her nipples as she reached them.

Kimmy moaned as Anne kissed down her stomach, while Macy grabbed and massaged her breasts. Anne made it to Kimmy’s snatch and licked her lips, “You ready girl?” Kimmy nodded, “Yes.” Anne’s lips captured Kimmy’s lower lips and started moving instantly. Kimmy groaned in pure ecstasy as the blasian woman ate her out. “Oh God! You’re so good!” Kimmy moaned while Macy gave her little love nips on her neck and shoulders. Anne moved her tongue and lips faster, and Kimmy kept on moaning as Macy captured her lips again, until finally, she came, squirting into Anne’s wide-open mouth. When she was done cumming, Kimmy felt weak, and Macy helped her lay down on her towel.

Anne swallowed the cum in her mouth and licked her lips, “You taste pretty good, Kimmy.” Kimmy sighed, “I’ve never been eaten out that good before.” Macy laid down next to Kimmy and spread her legs, “My turn.” Anne nodded and moved over to Macy. She slowly licked up Macy’s moist slit and smacked her lips, “Yummy.” Then she dove in, her tongue licking Macy’s pussy like it was the most delicious lollipop in the world. Macy couldn’t stop herself from groaning and was only silenced when Kimmy took her upper lips and started making out with her. Kimmy then moved down, licking and kissing Macy’s neck, then shoulders, before reaching her breasts. Kimmy captured Macy’s left nipple and licked around it before nipping the nipple. Macy moaned as Kimmy lifted her head, stretching out Macy’s tit before letting it go. Kimmy gave Macy’s right tit the same treatment, and Macy groaned louder before she finally came on Anne’s face.

Anne licked her lips and then laid back, spreading her legs. “Who’s first?” Anne rubbed her wet vagina before spreading it wide. Macy looked at Kimmy and whispered, “Let’s share this one.” Kimmy nodded, and the two of them spread Anne’s legs wider, before they both licked up and down Anne’s snatch. “OOOH! I’ve never had a Double Header before,” Anne moaned as Macy and Kimmy ate her out. There were times when Kimmy and Macy’s tongues seemed to move all over each other as well as Anne and her now protruding clitoris. Anne reached down and grabbed both of their heads, moaning, “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Keep it up just like that! OOOOOH! YOU’RE SO GOOD!”

Macy and Kimmy kept on licking the entire time, before with one last ecstatic scream, Anne squirted all over both of their faces. Kimmy and Macy sat up and licked each other’s faces, taking turns to get as much of Anne’s cum as they could. They then crawled up to Anne’s face and the three women started to make out with each other. For a minute it was orgiastic chaos as their lips and tongues moved with reckless abandon, to the point that Macy didn’t know who she was making out with, or if somehow they were making out with all three at the same time. When they separated for air, Anne said, “Have you ever heard of a ‘Triangle Position’?” Kimmy and Anne shook their heads and Anne said, “Then it’s time you learned it then. Kimmy, who do you want eating you out?”

Kimmy looked at Macy and Anne before saying, “Macy.” Anne nodded, “Lay down on your side. Macy, get ready to eat her out.” They did as she said, then Anne moves so her mouth was lined up with Macy’s snatch, while her own snatch was lined up with Kimmy’s. “Alright girls,” Anne said, “Dig in.” All three of the women started giving head at once, their lips and tongues moving in with wild abandon. Macy, Kimmy, and Anne all groaned as they experienced each other’s taste, while at the same time they were being tasted as well. Macy stopped giving head to Kimmy only to breath and moan, before going back down on her, and Kimmy got up from Anne’s slit to scream, “THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”

All Macy could hear was her moans, the wet sounds of upper and lower lips moving, and the groans of the other two women. She was struggling not to cum, but it was impossible, and she finally just let go, never stopping eating out Kimmy as she did so. The others followed their example, and soon were completely lost to pleasure as they kept on going, eating each other out and cumming almost as soon as tongue met vagina. They lost all track of time, and when they finally stopped, all of them were ragged, breathing heavily from cumming so many times.

Macy was laying on Anne’s thigh, they must have changed positions sometime; it was all such a beautiful blur that she didn’t know when it had happened. She looked up and smiled, “God, that was good.” Anne quietly nodded and Kimmy said, “Macy…I think I love you.” Macy gave the younger woman a kiss and said, “I love you too.” They laid down for about a half hour, just enjoying each other’s warmth and that of the sun, before Anne got up. She blew Kimmy and Macy a kiss before heading back to her own towel. Macy got up five minutes later and gave Kimmy a kiss. “I hope we see each other soon, Kimmy,” Macy said before she left.

This was one of the best weeks of Macy Kirkman’s life. She didn’t know what to expect before, but now, she was sorry to go. As she gathered her things and headed for the showers, she thought, _I’ve gotta make this an annual thing…_


End file.
